


Kate Beckett’s Not So Bad Week

by Kurtcobain111



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtcobain111/pseuds/Kurtcobain111
Summary: Kate Beckett was not having a good day.Scratch thatKate Beckett was not having a good week.And the man in front of her certainly wasn’t making it any easier.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Ethan Slaughter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett was not having a good day. 

Scratch that

Kate Beckett was not having a good week. 

And the man in front of her certainly wasn’t making it easier. 

Ignoring the man in front of her, she thought back to the week she was having, Castle had been acting like his old self again, first, he was running around with a bimbo on his arm and then he was shadowing probably the worst cop on the planet. The same one who was now sitting in Castle’s chair looking at her with that disgusting grin that made Beckett want to shot him. 

It was just her luck, that the precinct was completely empty, hell even Gates had left, the only reason Beckett had stayed here was to avoid the misery of going home to an empty apartment crying over a guy who didn’t even care anymore. 

But now, given the current situation she finds herself in, Detective Beckett wants nothing more than to go home and never come back. 

Slaughter had just come up to her and threatened her. Saying that he was going to report her to the Chief of Detectives due to her interference with his case. 

Oh this is bad, Beckett thought, she knew what would happen if Slaughter did just that, she would lose her job, and the worst part is that she did it all for Castle, and he doesn’t even care. 

She had to get out of this somehow, what could she do? She was just thinking on what to say when Slaughter said, “Maybe we could...... compromise.” 

Beckett felt her insides turn at the look on Slaughter’s face, but she was caught between a rock and a hard place, she could not lose her job. This job was the only thing she had right now, but on the other hand, she knew what he was insinuating and it made her want to throw up right there on the spot

“Define compromise.”

“Oh you know Detective, just a little something to do with that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around my dick.” Slaughter said, no shame on his face, instead he actually seemed pleased with himself. 

“Are you fucking kidding me Slaughter?” Beckett snapped at him, “Do you really think that I would just drop to my knees and- and do that to you just so you don’t report me?” 

“Yes.” He said, the same cocky grin on his face, he leaned in close to her and said, “I think you’ll do just that if it meant keeping your job, I’ve heard about you Beckett, I know why you became a cop, could you really handle losing your job and not catching the guy who killed your mother?” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Beckett slapped him as hard as she could, how dare he bring up her mother’s murder, who the hell does he think he is?

She expected Slaughter to be angry, but the slap just seemed to make him happy, “I like when a woman has some fight in her.” He looked her up and down before his eyes landed on her lips, “Especially one that looks like you.” 

“Get. Out.” Beckett said, her anger reaching its peak. 

“Okay.” Slaughter said and stood up, walking towards the elevator. Huh? Beckett was stunned, she had not expected him to back down so easily, not that she didn’t want him to, but it was just unexpected. 

She was about to turn back to her paperwork when he heard him say, “Say goodbye to your job then Beckett.” 

Her heart sank, all anger leaving her body, this job was all she had, she couldn’t let this go, as much as she hated admitting it, Slaughter was right, there was no way that she could find justice for her mother if she wasn’t a cop.

Beckett knew what she had to do. 

“Wait.” She said, but Slaughter didn’t stop, he was almost at the elevator now, she couldn’t let him leave. 

“WAIT.” Beckett shouted, Slaughter stopped, his finger on the button of the elevator, he turned back to her slowly an innocent look on his face, well, as innocent as he could look. 

“Yes?” 

“I’ll- I’ll do it.” 

“You’ll do what?” 

This motherfucker was going to make her say it, she wanted to kill him, she wanted to kill Castle too, for getting involved with this asshole. 

“I said I’ll do it.” Beckett said, rising to her feet, “I’ll suck your dick.” 

That disgusting grin returned to Slaughter’s face as he strolled back towards Beckett’s desk at a leisurely pace before he sat down in Castle’s seat again. 

He looked up at Beckett, who was still standing in the same spot, just staring at him, hate in her eyes. 

“Well what are you waiting for Detective?” Slaughter said raising an eyebrow at her, “Get to it.” 

“You want me to do that here?!” Beckett exclaimed, looking around at the bullpen, it was empty, yes, but this was still her place of work. 

“Seems as good a place as any.” Slaughter smirked, looking around at the empty bullpen, “or have you changed your mind? In which case I can just....” He said as he started to rise from his chair. 

“No!” Beckett said, moving quickly and pushing him back down in Castle’s chair, “I’ll do it here, but make it quick.” 

“That depends on you Beckett.” Slaughter laughed as he said that, earning another death glare from Beckett. 

She hated that she had to do this, but still, she slowly sunk down to her knees between his legs and placed her slightly shaking hands on the button of his jeans, she opened it and pulled his zip down. 

Slaughter raised his hips up and took off his jeans, letting them pool down near his ankles, he sat there in only his boxers and looked down at Beckett, she slowly reached up to the hem of his boxers when he put his hands on hers, stopping her. 

Beckett looked at him with annoyance, “What?” 

“Use your mouth.” 

Beckett closed her eyes and grit her teeth, this was so humiliating, this was the most humiliating thing she had ever done, but she had no choice, so she rose up high and leaned down, catching the hem of his boxers between her teeth. 

“Look at me.” 

Beckett stared up at him with bloody murder in her eyes, but she held his gaze as she pulled the boxers down with her mouth, she had expected him to be an asshole and keep talking while she did this, but what she hadn’t expected was that his dick would flop out and hit her smack dab in the face. 

It took her a second to register what had just happened, before she immediately jerked her head back, but that was a mistake, because that’s when she saw it. 

This was definitely the biggest dick Beckett had ever seen in her life, she had had boyfriends who were big, sure, Will Sorenson was big, Josh was big, but this- this surpassed them all, and she was pretty sure that he wasn’t completely hard yet. 

“Don’t just stare at it bitch, suck it.” Slaughter said with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

Beckett’s eyes immediately went up to meet his, she hadn’t realised that she was staring. Could this situation get anymore embarrassing?

She slowly reached forward and took him in her right hand, slowly jerking his dick, watching as it grew a little more in her hands. She could barely wrap her fingers around it, she had not expected this. 

“I don’t have all day Beckett.” Slaughter barked at her, prompting her to quicken her pace and leaned in towards his dick, still looking up at him, and reached out with her tongue and licked the head of his dick. 

Slaughter let out a disgusting groan, but Beckett didn’t care, she took the tip in her mouth and sucked. 

Slaughter looked down at her and saw something new in her eyes, there was still the anger, mixed with some resignation, but there was something else that he couldn’t quite place. 

Beckett quickened the movement of her hand, twisting and jerking his dick while her mouth starting bobbing up and down, running her tongue on the underside of his dick.

Kate Beckett was good at sucking dick, she knew that, she enjoyed it. Every boyfriend she’d ever had always enjoyed her blowjobs. It made her feel powerful knowing that even though she was on her knees, it was her that held the power. 

This situation was definitely different from that, in this situation, Beckett was the one that was powerless and it came as a shock to her when that thought send a shiver down her body, straight to her pussy. Ignoring that feeling, Beckett kept her pace, wanting Slaughter to cum quickly, so that she could keep her job, kick him off her floor, never see him again and put all this behind her. 

Slaughter put his hands on her head and pushed her back, her mouth came off his dick with a pop, a string of saliva ran from her mouth to the tip of his dick. Fuck, this bitch is hot, Slaughter thought. 

“Suck my balls.” 

Arousal shot through Beckett’s body again at his stiff command. No way, she could not be turned on by this.... could she? The thought made Beckett shudder, was giving up control a turn on for her? In all of her relationships, she was the one who liked to be in control, but what was this feeling going through her body at the thought of giving up that control? 

Beckett looked up at Slaughter again, how was it that this awful man was turning her on? How had she let this happen? Did she want this? Did she want more? These were the thoughts that raced through Beckett’s mind as she leaned down and took one of his balls in her mouth. 

She could see the huge grin on Slaughter’s face as she worked his ball inside her mouth, softly sucking and running her tongue it while she continued to jerk his dick off. 

Beckett let the ball pop out of her mouth before she immediately took the other one in her mouth, while moving her hand in a twisting motion, working both his dick and balls at the same time. 

Slaughter looked down at the sexy detective currently slurping on his balls and jerking him off in the middle of her precinct, he knew that he just had to fuck her, there was no way that he was just going to be satisfied with a blowjob. 

“You know what Beckett.” Slaughter said, “I’m not sure a blowjob is going to cut it.” 

Beckett removed her mouth from his balls, “What the fuck do you want Slaughter?” Beckett knew exactly what he wanted, she also knew that he would not take no for an answer, he was in control. 

Beckett’s entire body was tingling now, she liked giving up control, this turned her on, she was sure of it now, she was also sure that her panties must be drenched by now. Oh fuck it, she thought, if this was going to happen then there was no way that she wasn’t going to have her fun. After the week that she’d had, she deserved some fun. 

“You want to fuck me?” Beckett asked, using her hand to jerk him off again, her eyes glued to his, filling up with lust, her anger gone. 

“You want to shove this-“ she squeezed his dick causing Slaughter to groan, “this dick in me?” 

“Yes I do bitch.” Slaughter wasn’t stupid, he knew he had her now, he knew she wanted this too, she might not have in the beginning but she definitely did now. “I will fuck you till you can’t walk.” 

Beckett was beyond turned on now, she let go of his dick and stood up, kicking off her heels and tugging her skin tight jeans down her legs in record time, she straddled Slaughter, grinding her panty covered pussy on his dick as she rammed her mouth on his in a searing kiss filled with teeth and tongue. 

“Those are big words Slaughter.” Beckett said after she had pulled back, Slaughter attacked her neck as he reached down and pulled her drenched panties to the side, lining his dick up to her opening before he replied, “That’s not the only thing that’s big.” 

Beckett couldn’t agree more, the man was definitely gifted in that department, but there was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had the biggest dick she’d ever seen. 

“I’ve had bigge-“ Beckett was cut off mid sentence as a gasp escaped her mouth when Slaughter pushed in all the way, pushing up into her as he pulled her down on him by gripping her ass. 

Beckett groaned loudly and buried her face in his shoulder and biting down, hard. “Is that right Beckett?” Slaughter asked grinning, he really liked the fight in her, he would have fun breaking her. 

Beckett stayed still for a few seconds, regaining her breath as she felt her pussy stretch to accommodate him, she had never felt this full. She took a few quick deep breaths before licking a long line from the base of his neck to his ear before she whispered, “Shut up and fuck me.

Slaughter didn’t waste a single second, he pulled back, almost pulling out completely before he slammed up into her, making Beckett groan again. 

This was not going to be slow, this was not going to be about her, this was just going to be a hard and rough fuck fest. Slaughter meant it when he said he was going to fuck her till she couldn’t walk anymore. 

He rammed up into her, hard, causing another gasp to come out of Beckett’s mouth, he did this again and again, the sound of their skin slapping together and the throaty noises from Beckett’s mouth the only noises in the usually very quiet precinct. 

Beckett was glad her face was buried in Slaughter’s neck, because she’s sure the son of a bitch would gloat if he saw her face. Her entire face was flushed, her mouth was open in an O, her eyes squeezed shut as Slaughter fucked her dripping wet pussy with deep and hard thrusts. 

Beckett matched him thrust for thrust, she had to give it to the guy, even though he was an absolute asshole and a pain in the ass, he knew how to fuck. 

One hand swiftly landed on Beckett’s asscheek eliciting a gasp from the beautiful detective. She put her mouth near Slaughter’s ear, as she moved her hips in an oh so delicious circle, “Again.”

Slaughter grinned and brought his hand back down to her asscheek with a resounding whack, earning another gasp from Beckett. Slaughter did that 5-6 times, leaving her red, the pain fro the spanking bringing Beckett oh so close to the orgasm that had been building up for quite some time now. 

Beckett reached down between them and started to rub circles around her clit when Slaughter slapped her hand away and replaced it with his own, his rough fingers providing a different, more pleasurable sensation which had the detective leaning back, resting her ass on his thighs, throwing her head back and letting out a loud moan into the emptiness of the bullpen as she fell over the edge. 

Slaughter had to grit his teeth to not cum, both at the sight of this sexy Detective’s body shuddering and shaking from her orgasm along with the vice grip that her pussy had on him as she came around him. 

Beckett could only pant, gasp and moan as she came, stars bursting behind her closed eyes, she bit her bottom lip as she came down from her orgasm. 

She opened her eyes and looked down and Slaughter, a wicked glint in his eyes, oh boy, Beckett thought, he isn’t done. 

Slaughter got up from the chair underneath him, lifting Beckett with him, he then stood her up, slipping out of her in the process, which caused another gasp to escape her, and turned her around to face her desk. 

He put his hand on the back of her neck and bent her over, before pulling off the jeans that were pooled around his legs and kicking open Beckett’s feet. 

This sight was something to behold, Kate Beckett bent over her desk, her shirt bunched up to reveal half of her back, her ass in the air, legs that would put a supermodel to shame, spread open to reveal her glistening, well fuck pussy. 

Slaughter could see her arousal coating her thighs, but as soon as he placed his eyes on her pussy, he wanted back in. He took his dick in hand and placed it at her opening, “You didn’t think we were done did you bitch?” 

Beckett looked back at Slaughter, no anger, no defiance, just pure want and lust in her eyes, he bit her bottom lip again, “Not a chance Slaughter, you still haven’t fucked me hard enough that I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” She then pushed herself up on her elbows and said, “Maybe you just don’t have it in you.” 

A growl escaped Slaughter as she said that, causing Beckett to smirk, she knew exactly what effect her words would have on him. 

A large hand smacked her ass hard, causing Beckett to moan, before Slaughter pushed his dick back inside her in one go. The earlier position he was fucking her in hadn’t allowed him a full range of motion to fuck the Detective, but now, Slaughter would show her who she was messing with. 

Every thrust inside her pussy was heaven to Beckett, he was so deep inside her, so thick, every inch of his dick hitting a spot inside her pussy that made her feel like she would burst. 

Every thrust was so powerful that it made her desk shift, things were falling off her desk with almost every thrust, it felt like an earthquake, but Beckett couldn’t care less, not when the man fucking her from behind was reaching places inside her she didn’t know she had. 

“Oh fuck, oh- oh shit, fuck me, fuck me Slaughter.” 

“I knew you wanted it from the beginning Beckett, I could see it in your eyes, you’re just like any other slut, spreading her legs as soon as you see a new guy. 

“Ahhh- fuck you Slaughter.” Beckett gasped as he spanked her again, “That’s all you got, come on, fuck me harder.” 

Slaughter pulled out till just his tip was inside her and stopped, Beckett groaned and tried to thrust her ass back on his dick but Slaughter held her in place. 

“Beg.” 

Beckett shivered and her pussy clenched at the sound of that word. 

“No way- oh yesssss.” Beckett hissed as he reached around and lightly squeezed her clit between his fingers before rubbing slow circles around her bundle of nerves, she was close again, just a couple more circles and she would cum. 

But almost as quickly as his fingers were at her clit, they disappeared, making Beckett groan out loud. Fuck this man, how could he have so much control? 

“Beg.” Slaughter repeated

He wanted her to beg huh? Fine. She’ll beg. She just wanted to cum and if begging is what it took, at this point she would do it. 

She looked back at Slaughter, eyes locked and said, “Fuck me Slaughter, please fuck me.” She looked at him with her most smouldering look, “Please fuck my pussy with your fat cock, I want it, I want it so bad, I need you t-“ 

He didn’t let her finish. Slaughter thrust back into her and started back with the same hard and fast tempo, his fingers returning to her clit. 

A loud, glass shattering scream erupted from the back of Beckett’s throat as she came violently around Slaughter’s dick. 

Slaughter felt her pussy clinch around him and that was the last straw, he pushed into her all the way as he unloaded in her pussy, filling her up with his cum. 

Beckett jerked, moaned, gasped and clawed her way through one of the biggest orgasms of her life, her legs shook, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her pussy clenched his dick like like a vice as he shot rope after rope of cum inside her. 

The pleasure was too much for Beckett and she passed out for a second, she opened her eyes to find herself still bent over the desk, she felt Slaughters cum slowly drip from her pussy, landing on the ground below her and also coating her thighs. 

Slaughter was nowhere to be seen, she shakily got up, straightened her shirt and found her jeans, panties and shoes before putting them on.

She sat back down on her desk and took deep breaths, she was completely out of it, her mind numb, her body still tingling from the effects of quite possibly the best fuck of her life. 

Her phone chimed, bringing the Detective back to reality, she picked it up with shaking hands and looked at it, it was from an unknown number. 

This isn’t over Beckett, come by my house tonight. Wear something sexy.  
\- Slaughter 

Her phone pinged again, another message from the same number, this time, it was a photo. Beckett opened it and saw herself spread out on the desk, her face hidden behind her long brown hair, body covered in sweat, a huge handprint on her asscheek, and cum dripping down her legs and pussy. Fuck that’s hot, Beckett thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip again. 

She made up her mind quickly after seeing the photo and sent back a quick text. 

See you at 11. This definitely isn’t over. 

She put the phone down and put her head in her hands, a grin slowly spreading across her face. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad week after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

At exactly 11pm Kate Beckett was outside Slaughter’s door. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, the memory of what they had done just hours ago on her desk at the precinct still very fresh in her mind. 

Beckett could already feel herself get wet at the memory of Slaughter, a man she couldn’t stand just hours ago, buried deep inside her pussy. 

She reached up and knocked on the door, she stood there for about 30 seconds, she reached up to knock again just as the door swung open. 

Right in front of her stood Ethan Slaughter, naked. Beckett’s eyes automatically trailed down towards his dick, yup, she thought to herself, it’s definitely the biggest she had ever seen. 

Slaughter grinned at her before grabbing her by her hair and pulling her into his apartment. He slammed the door shut by pushing her against it, he then smashed his mouth against hers. 

Beckett returned the kiss with a passion, all tongue and teeth, she reached between them and undid the strap of her trench coat, letting it fall to the floor to reveal that she was naked underneath, except for her black heels. 

Slaughter pulled back and leered at her. He immediately reached between her legs, smirking at her when he felt how wet she already was, “I knew you were a slut Beckett.” 

Before Beckett could respond, Slaughter was already pushing two fingers inside her as he attacked her neck, biting and sucking at every inch he could reach. 

He was definitely going to leave a mark, and Beckett definitely didn’t care. 

She let out a moan as Slaughter’s thick fingers worked their magic inside her, pumping into her at a quick pace, giving her no time to adjust. 

Beckett, not wanting to be a passive participant, reached forward and grabbed his dick, wrapping her hand around it and squeezing. 

Slaughter growled in her ear, “Couldn’t even wait a minute for this dick huh bitch?” 

Beckett didn’t reply, but squeezed him a little harder. Slaughter pulled back, taking his fingers out of her pussy and bringing them to her mouth. 

“Suck.” He commanded, Beckett immediately agreed and took them in her mouth as she stared up at Slaughter, her tongue lapping at his fingers to taste more of herself. 

He then put his hand on top of her head, Beckett understood what he wanted and squatted down, using the door for support. 

As soon as she was down, Slaughter lined his dick up with her mouth, before grabbing both of her arms and pulling them above her head. 

Beckett looked up at him, licked her lips and opened her mouth, Slaughter pushed his dick in as far as it would go. 

Beckett gagged around his dick, but still being able to take more of him in her mouth than she had been able to at the precinct. 

Another shudder went through her at the memory of her getting fucked, bent over her desk, but also of her riding Slaughter’s dick on Castle’s chair. 

Slaughter brought her out of her thoughts when he gave a last long thrust and shoved his dick all the way down her throat. 

Beckett relaxed her throat before she ran her tongue on the underside of his dick. Slaughter started fucking her mouth. 

Every thrust getting a gag from Beckett’s mouth, spit would fall out every time he pulled out. Beckett loved it, loved the feel of his dick down her throat, she loved how he had grabbed her hands, basically making it impossible for her to get away. He had complete control, and Beckett wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Slaughter picked up his pace, fucking her throat rough, she was going to be so hoarse tomorrow, but all this was such a turn on for her. 

“Glakh Glakh Glakh.” 

Her gags were the only sound in the room as Slaughter kept fucking her face. After sometime, Slaughter pulled out and put his spit covered dick on her face. 

Beckett immediately lowered her head and took his sac in her mouth, getting it as wet as his dick. 

He released her hands then, “Get up Beckett.” She obeyed immediately and stood up, Slaughter grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. 

“I’m gonna make you scream now bitch.” 

Beckett reached forward and bit his lip hard, “I’d like to see you try Slaughter.” 

He smirked at her before lining his dick up with her pussy and thrusting it all in at once, Beckett bit down on his shoulder to stifle the scream that was about to leave her mouth. 

Slaughter didn’t waste any time as he started ramming his dick up into her, reaching her cervix every time. 

Beckett gasped, groaned, cursed and moaned her way through the rough fucking, her pussy felt like it was on fire, in the best possible way. 

“Give it to me Slaughter.” She said to him, starting to meet his thrusts halfway, their hips slamming into each other, “Fuck my pussy- oh shittt- fuck me hard, right there, right there, right thereeee-“ Beckett screamed out the last part as she came around his dick. 

Slaughter kept up his pace with deep thrust after deep thrust, filling her up completely, “Yeah Beckett, beg for my cum, beg me to fill you up.” 

Beckett’s head jerked back, landing against the door as she continued to cum on Slaughter’s dick, “Please Slaughter, cum in me, I want it, I want you to fill me up.” 

Slaughter groaned as he too reached his climax, filling up the sexy detective with shot after shot of his cum. 

Beckett still had her head thrown back as Slaughter came in her, when he was finally done, he pulled out and Beckett slid to the floor. 

She was eye level with his dick now, which was surprisingly still hard, covered in her spit and their juices. 

Beckett put her mouth around the head of his dick and slowly started bobbing her mouth up and down on his dick. When she was satisfied that he was all cleaned up, she pulled back and stood up. 

She reached shakily for her trench coat with Slaughter grabbed her by the back of her neck and shoved her over to his couch, she landed on it with a thud, “Where do you think you’re going slut?” He bent her over the couch and shoved himself back into her sensitive pussy, earning a shriek from her, “We’re not done yet.” 

Oh she was in trouble, but she was going to make the most of it, so she looked back at him, wiggled her ass and said, “Fuck me Slaughter.”

..... and he did, 3 more times. 

4 hours later, 

Beckett opened the door to her apartment and walked in, she slowly closed the door and slid down to the ground. 

She took off her trench coat and immediately reached for her pussy, it was so sensitive after the number of times Slaughter had fucked her today. 

She scooped up the cum still there and brought it to her lips, she did this a few times until she was sure that the cum was gone. 

She stood up on shaky legs and walked to her bedroom. 

Beckett immediately crashed on her bed, not even bothering to take off her shoes. She thought about how great it was, getting fucked by Slaughter. 

Maybe she should call him over tomorrow, that was her last thought as sleep took over, with dreams of being filled up by a certain detective that had given her so many orgasms today.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other stories as well. Any and all suggestions are welcome.


End file.
